


My Favorite Pain

by oohshethun



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom, inarizaki - Fandom, rintaro suna, suna rintaro - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Canon - Anime, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!!! - Freeform, POV, R18, haikyuu! - Freeform, suggestion, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshethun/pseuds/oohshethun
Summary: and whenever I see a damned Lexus or a fucking cigarette, every memory that hints me of him rushes down like violent ocean waves, my favorite pain.
Relationships: Rintaro Suna & Y/N, Suna & Y/N, Suna Rintaro & Y/N
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Please note that this is FICTION, I do not condemn behaviors I may have written for this story, please read at your own risk, trigger warnings include; violence, abuse, childhood trauma.
> 
> WARNING: R18 
> 
> This will probably be only 3 chapters, this will be just a one shot :)

_ I closed my eyes slowly trying to drift away.  _

“You’re not asleep yet, aren’t you?” my cousin Alisa asked as she’s back from the States for a month and she’s staying at our house. 

“It’s 2am, Y/N,” she added. 

“I’m waiting for his text, he’s with his friends earlier and I’m not sure where he is now, my messages were all delivered I’m kinda getting worried,” I explained to her as I sat and rest my head on the bed’s header. 

“I want to say something but I’ll choose not to because I know you’ll not listen to me, right?,” she said looking at me. 

“I— He’s not bad, it’s just the way he looks and acts, but he’s the best, people just don’t know that because he’s only like that when he’s with me,” I said. 

“Y/N, what you said was extremely contradicting, you’re so whipped for this guy, fuck,” she said, I know she’s frustrated, I’ve been in a relationship with Suna for more than two year now, people keep saying that I should break up with him because of how he is but I know who he truly is, and I’m not gonna let anyone fabricate on how I see my boyfriend. 

I heard a notification from my phone and I immediately check who it was from, yes! Suna! 

**Baby: [We’re going out now]** the message says. 

I replied. 

** [Yes now, get down] **

“Uhm.. Alisa, I’ll go somewhere, I’ll be back before mom wakes up, cover for me please,” 

“Y/N what th— ugh, fine,” she said like she was gonna stop me but didn’t. 

I immediately went downstairs holding my shoes trying to keep minimal to no sounds so that my mom won’t wake up. 

There I saw him, wearing his black skinny jeans, a black tee and a beige denim jacket resting on the hood of his Lexus. 

“Let’s go,” he said before walking towards the passenger seat and opening up the door for me. 

I didn’t have to be told twice and I instantly when inside, I flinched a little when he slammed the door. 

After a few moments he went inside the driver’s seat as well, silence was eating us up but he turned on the music in his car and Robbers by The 1975 plays. 

As usual he was smoking his cigarette, before it was suffocating me but now it felt like... a comfortable smell, because it always has reminded me of him. 

“Baby,” he called me. 

I hummed before looking at him waiting for him to drive. 

“Lean closer,” he said before inhaling his cigarette and so I did. 

I was taken back when he exhaled the smoke from his mouth to mine before sealing our lips. 

It went down my throat hoarsely and I didn’t know what to do, after that quick and deep kiss he moved back and I was able to exhale and saw little smokes exit my lips but it wasn’t long until I was breathing normally because he leaned on my neck and I felt him sucking and nibbling it. 

“B-babe,” I stuttered. 

“Shush, let me enjoy you,” he said so I shut my eyes tight and bit my lips. 

“I thought we agreed on not giving hickeys anymore?” I said when he stopped and I saw a deep red mark on the spot where he’s from. 

“I want to see a mark for a reminder that I own you, because you’re mine,” he firmly said. 

“Is that really necessary? The hickey, I mean” I retorted. 

“You’re talking back now huh? Of course it’s necessary for me, I wanna see you flustered when people look at that mark,” he said and I looked away, flustered. 

“Dumb ass,” I whispered and I think he heard that because I heard him chuckling. 

“Let’s go,” he said before driving. 

We stayed silent while music from his playlist was playing. 

Sure Thing by Miguel was playing and his elbow was resting in the space on the window of the car resting his two fingers on his lips while the other one was steering the steering wheel. 

I saw his lips move and he was singing the song playing. 

“Even when the sun don’t shine, I got faith in you and I,” he sang which make my heart flutter, his normal speaking voice is so lovely, and even more his singing voice. 

These little things are what make Suna, Suna. 

“What are you looking at baby?” He asked without even looking at me, I felt my cheeks heating up because I didn’t even realize that I was just staring at him earlier. 

“Nothing... I was just staring at you,” I admitted and I heard him chuckle again. 

“Where are we going?,” I asked subtly changing the topic. 

“House of the Miya Twins, they’re having a party,” he coolly said. 

“I— Y-you know I don’t really like parties or loud crowds...” I said feeling my heart beat a little faster because of nervousness. 

“I know that baby, but I’ll be here, you trust me, right?” he said looking into my eyes when the car stopped. 

“I-I know but—“

“Good, no harm will happen to you when I’m here,” he said as if he wasn’t even attempting to listen on what I was about to say. 

I quietly nodded. 

“Now kiss me before we get out of the car,” he commanded and I obliged, I leaned forward to his lips and kissed them gently. 

“You’re pretty,” he said when we stopped kissing and his face was in front of mine. 

I knew my cheeks were red again because he smirked. 

“Oh shit, my hickey!,” I said when I remembered it. 

“Y/N baby, they won’t care, besides, they’ll know who it’s from and they will not stick their noses,” he assured me before getting out of the car. 

I tried my best not to shake but I can feel that my hands are already doing so when I was about to open the car door, to my surprise Suna was there in front and he opened the door for me. 

When I went out I saw a big house with flashing lights inside and loud music which made my heart race, but when he held my hand and intertwined it, I felt something different.

“Rintarō!” his friends shouted when they saw him, I moved a few steps back just a little behind him because I thought he was gonna release my hand when a friend was attempting a handshake but instead he shook it with his free hand instead, never separating our intertwined fingers. 

“Hey Osamu,” he greeted back after their handshake. 

“Oh, your girlfriend is here! Hi!,” he said I was a little nervous. 

“H-h-hi,” I stuttered hard. 

I felt him gripping my hand tighter which scared me a bit but I tried my best to brush it off. 

“Why don’t you take her to a place less crowded? I think she’s overwhelmed,” Shinsuke butts in. 

I didn’t talk anymore because I was feeling very weird, like I’m suffocated, there’s too many people in the room. 

“You good?,” Suna finally asks. 

“C-can we go already? Please...” I nearly begged. 

“I’ll just say hi to my friends okay? We’ll go in a while,” he said, his voice comforting me. 

“O-okay,” I said.

“Sit here first. I’ll go to Astumu—“

“Don’t leave me please,” I said holding his hand. 

He looked back at me and leaned closer. 

“Be a good girl to me while I’m in a nice mood, yeah? Don’t you trust me?,” he said, I smelled the cigarette and mints mixing from his breath. 

He caressed my neck using two fingers until he reached my lips.

“I haven’t heard your answer,” he said. 

“Y-yeah... okay..” I answered. 

“Good,” he firmly said before disappearing from my view. 

I fidgeted with my fingers, I was never fond of crowds, it reminded me so much of my past. 

“Hi!” I almost jumped when I heard a voice. 

“Oh.. sorry to surprise you.. You’re Rintarō’s girl, aren’t you?,” he asked which made my heart race like crazy. 

“Y-yeah...” I replied trying my best to think that I’m safe because Suna is here. 

“I’m Aran, Suna’s teammate, you want something to drink? Or eat?,” he offered nicely. 

“N-no thank you..” I tried my best to respectfully turn down the offer because with all the nervousness I’m feeling, I cannot sense any hunger in my body. 

“Alright, if you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to approach. I’ll go to Kita, bye” he said before walking away. 

I can sense my panic attack coming sooner so I looked down on my fingers and fidgeted with them. 

I’m never good with crowds, back then when I was with my dad, he used to introduce me to his friends, some I’m not comfortable with... I tried to tell him but he always said that I was being delusional and I’m just a kid.. I know Suna knows that very well because he was the only person I was comfortable with telling all the pain and trauma I felt before mom got me. 

So... why would he do this? I bit my lip trying my hardest not to cry. He loves me, and I am firmly sure about that, so maybe he just wanted to show me off. Maybe he was trying to get me out of this feeling I’m feeling, he’s trying to help me, because he loves me. I know. 

I immediately wiped away my tears without giving them the chance to fall when I saw a pair of feet and when I looked up it was the guy earlier, no wait, they look the same this guy’s hair is just blonde. 

“Hey, Suna asked me to assist you to where we are, he said you’re gonna play with us,” he nicely said. 

My eyes widened to what he said. 

“W-what?”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be fun, let’s go?,” he said. 

I know Suna’s trying to help me so I stood up and followed the guy. 

I saw Suna and the others with red cups on the table. 

“There you are baby, come here,” he said opening his arms, I felt like I was a little child as I went over to him and snuck between his arms. 

“Good girl,” he whispered. 

“Hold this, then throw it to the opposite cups,” he said. 

“H-huh..” 

He quickly held the hand I was using to hold the ping pong ball and assisted me to throw it to the opposite side. 

“That’s my girl,” he said as the ball shoots. 

“She’s my lucky charm, y’know,” he said a little bit out loud so the rest who were there giggled and talked. 

“You’re trembling,” he said, pointing the obvious because I feel the crowd’s noise, pressure, murmurs, everything. 

“Can we go now please?,” I whispered. 

“After this game baby, I promise,” he said. 

The time passed and the game was finished.

“Can we go now?,” 

“Let’s play another one, it’s fun right? Come on,” he said holding my arms again. 

“But you sai—“

“You’re being pushy and it’s getting on my nerves,” he said with a tone that left chills to ms, his tone was angry... and scary. 

“You’re in between my arms, yeah? Before anyone can hurt you or come close to you they’ll go trough me, so don’t be scared, alright?” he added but now with a soft tone, the comforting one. 

So I didn’t reply and just let him be, I know I’m safe around him. 

While playing I sensed something, I saw Suna’s hand on the table so I put mine on top and held his. 

He shifted our hands so that his was on top of mine and was intertwining. 

I felt the similar feeling I felt before, not because of his teammates nor the people around, but because of the sudden thoughts going through my head. 

I’m trying my best to fight it, remembering the first time me and Suna met, when we were freshmen and he was a classmate in one of my classes, no one really approached me and I didn’t really approach anyone, but he did, he was the sweetest and kindest person I met even though everyone says otherwise. _But the lingering thought of my childhood came in suddenly, the touches, the violent grabs..._

Fuck. 

“Hey—“

“Please no!,” I shouted when Suna was about to talk. 

We were both shocked by what happened, including his friends. 

“Suna what happened?” Shinsuke firmly ask from the other side of the table. 

“I-I’m sorry..” I muffled looking at Suna. 

“I think she’s not feeling well, Rintarō,” Aran added. 

“C-can I go home?,” I asked, because it’s for the better of everyone and if Suna is gonna stay here then it’s okay with me, I can go home alone. 

“Sure, no worries, Suna why don’t you take her home?,” Osamu said. 

“Yeah, we’ll go ahead,” Suna says quickly grabbing me. 

When we got out of the house, I didn’t felt relieved, I felt scared. 

“Really?” He started. 

“For fuck’s sake! You’re scared of me? Or were you just doing that little fucking stunt of yours so we can go?! You’re so fucking needy,” he bursts and I was taken back a bit.

I bit my lips, trying my best not to cry. 

“So now you’re gonna cry? No one is here anymore, you can quit that little act of yours because you’re not fooling me,”

“You took me to a party without any notice, it was my first time going to one for a little while, out of all the people you know why I hate parties and loud crowds,” I retorted. 

“So it’s my fault now? I was with you, what are you fucking scared of?” he replied. 

“It’s not in your control!” I shouted. 

“Get in the car,” he commanded but I froze, my tears still running down my face. 

“I said get in the fucking car,” he said, more firm. 


	2. Lie 2 Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride to remember. 
> 
> WARNING R18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I made a playlist for this chapter and for the story as a whole as well called “rintarō suna‘s lexus”! I hope you listen to it while you read this chap, and enjoy!!
> 
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/27LtCfinAchxvkinv7xeg0?si=mfX2M49dTSq79gSaUu4ebQ
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Get in the fucking car.”

I flinched a bit because of his cold and harsh voice. I looked at him and I saw his face expressionless. Fuck. 

Yes we argue a lot before but never in this kind of set up. I trust him but I have never been physically with him when he’s mad, there’s always one of us walking out or we separate ways after an argument. 

He opened his car door and entered, so I ran to the other side and sat on the passenger’s seat, not the usual Suna who opens the door for me. 

I saw him run his hand through his hair, slightly ruffling it before he let out a sigh. 

I glanced at the radio and his phone was there and continued on playing songs, so he didn’t brought it earlier and now Lie 2 Me by Fern. is playing... not that it’s relevant now. 

I leaned closer to the car door on my side and looked outside the window. 

I can hear the music playing but the silence between us is deafening.

The street lights that slowly pass by as the car quickly zoomed and turned into fast lights passing by, my heart started to race. 

Fuck, he’s driving faster than usual.

“S-Suna be careful...” I said, my heartbeat rapidly increasing. 

_ Tell me baby did it feel right to be with you and at the same time lose myself? My soul is burning out so casually...  _

I can still hear the song playing even though my heartbeat is starting to take over. 

He didn’t even look at me or changed his composure, his focus was on the road, his eyes fogged up with darkness. 

I can feel that he’s driving faster than he was driving before.

Fuck. Is he planning on killing us both?

“Suna! Are you going to kill us?!” I shouted. 

He remained silent, still driving fast. 

I held onto the seatbelt when he quickly drifted, I tightly shut my eyes because I don’t know what’s gonna happen anymore. 

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt like we weren’t moving anymore, I saw him, his hands still on the steering wheel, facing up. 

He didn’t even wear a seatbelt, damn this man. 

“Remove your seatbelt and go to the backseat,” he said while looking up, the engine of the car still on while the music was still playing. 

I don’t know what has gotten into me but I quickly obliged. 

I was fidgeting with my fingers while sitting on the backseat. 

I noticed how he slowly looked down before crawling to the backseat as well. 

He licked his lips before talking. 

“Remove your clothes,” he commanded. 

“N-now?,” 

“Yes. Now.” 

I slowly removed my top first before my pants. When I reached for the clasp at the back of my bra I was having a hard time because my arms were still a little shaky. 

I got shocked when an arm went to my back and unclasped my bra with ease, freeing my mounds. 

This isn’t our first time doing this, he was always so gentle to me so I don’t know why I’m nervous this time. 

He looked at me intently, I know he’s mad but his eyes were comforting me. 

I slowly removed the last piece of cloth covering me.

“Good girl,” he said when I was completely naked in front of him which got me flustered. 

“What do you want?” he asked me in his deep voice, it frustrates me that he isn’t calling me endearments or even my name. 

“Answer me,” he said leaning closer to me, holding my chin with one finger. 

“Y-you,” I said. 

“You know I’m still mad at you right?” he said remaining our position. 

I slowly nod. 

“I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you” he said.

He quickly grabbed me and lapped on my chest. 

“Ahh.. R-intarō..” I moaned. 

I can hear his belt clink, that made me gulp the lump on my throat. 

I closed my eyes as he slowly guided me to lay down on the seats. 

“Fuck..” I said with a minimal flinch as I feel his fingers on my entrance. 

“Wet already... you’re such a fucking slut for me,” he said, I know my cheeks are red as fuck but I don’t care. 

He entered two fingers which made me quiver. 

I was looking at his eyes and he looked back at mine... without breaking our eye contact he snaked down to where his fingers are and my senses tingled when he licked my folds still looking at me with his two fingers still inside me. 

“M-more please...” I pleaded as he continued what he’s doing with his exquisite tongue and fingers. 

His tongue movements were slow and sensual, while his fingers were fast, I can feel the heat pulsating through my core. 

I can feel the wave of release dawning me so I prepared myself and enjoyed. 

The wave of frustration rushed when he stopped doing what he was doing when I was about to release. 

“Rintarō... baby...” I begged. 

I saw him smirk before licking the bottom of his lips. 

“Frustrated?” he said, echoing a little chuckle. 

“I know you enjoy me eating sweet pussy but we’re gonna do what I want. You get that?” he said leaning closer to me. 

“Enjoy yourself first... suck,” he said putting the two fingers he entered earlier close to my mouth. 

“Obey,” he said one word and I completely obliged, I slowly sucks on his two fingers, making me taste myself. 

“Ah!” I gasped when his member entered me without any warning which his fingers are still inside my mouth. 

He removed his fingers from my mouth and held my hand to guide it to my stomach. 

“You feel that? I’m here,” he said, I got flustered thinking he’s inside me right now. 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard,” he said. 

“Tell me, do you deserve this?” he asked, leaning closer to my ear pertaining to what is happening right now while we’re still attached with each other. 

“N-no...” I whispered. 

“Shit!” I exclaimed when he started moving in and out. 

“A-ah.. more please.. yes..” I shamelessly moaned, I was about to go to him so I can hold onto his back when he pushed me back down. 

“I didn’t tell you to move,” he said. 

“Still a fucking headache, huh?” He said. 

He pulled the back of his shirt to remove it and he grabbed my two hands and put it on top of my head. 

Still inside me, he tied my arms using the shirt he was wearing earlier, leaving him naked as well and me unable to move. 

He aggressively continues to move in and out of me.

I was close to cuming so my moans were more evident. 

“I-I’m near..” I informed him. 

“Already? Fucking whore,” he said, still ramming me. 

His hand snaked around my neck and he brought me closer to him using that. 

“My whore,” he said before dropping me as he lets go of his hold. 

“F-fuck.. Rintarō.. ah.. yes..” 

“I-I’m.. ah!” I exclaimed as I feel my release. 

But he continued. 

I can feel his thumb rubbing the top of my slit while he continues fucking me. 

“P-please untie me,” 

“Shut up,” he said firmly before licking his two fingers and mercilessly putting it inside me while his member is still in as well before they moved simultaneously. 

“Fuck.. please..” I begged. 

“Ah..” I said... now feeling pain. 

I tightly shut my eyes as I succumbed to the feeling. 

“I-it hurts babe..” I said. 

“Aw, it hurts? It should,” he firmly says still going at it with a fast pace. 

Still ramming harder than before into me, I can’t help but intertwine my 2 hands that are tied, I badly want to hug him or even just touch him. 

“God... fuck...” I curse feeling another release coming. 

But before I can even do so I felt a hot wave inside me. 

He laid down on my chest before sucking it leaving marks. “You look so filthy right now,” he said before removing his pulsating dick and sitting down. 

“Sit,” he said. 

Fuck I’m still sore. 

But I got up from my earlier position to sit on his lap welcoming his member.

“Ah..” I sensually shouted when I felt how easy it was for it to enter me. 

“Move,” he commanded. 

“I- I still can’t...” I weakly said. 

“I didn’t ask, I said move,” he said before tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ears. 

I obliged and moved slowly up and down until I found my strength again to move faster. 

I see his head pull back on the car seat succumbing to the feeling. 

“Ugh...” he subtly moans. 

Minutes of riding him, I felt his release yet again. 

“Can we rest..?” I said after we both came. 

“I said I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, right?” he asked. 

“Now turn around,” he said, which still feels incomplete because he didn’t call me by any endearment. 

“Please call me...” I pleaded, I didn’t even know where that came from. 

“Call you what?” he said, I don’t know if he’s trying to be oblivious. 

“Baby... babe... Y/N... just please.. it feels incomplete,” 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard until you pass out, baby,” he said before ramming my back. 

He grabbed a handful of my hair before pulling it so that my back was arched even more, but my hands are still tied. 

“Untie me..” I said. 

“No baby, you’re not gonna get me with begging this time,” he said in a sweet voice but very contradicting to what he’s doing right now. 

“Ah.. ah...” I moaned, I hope no one is here near this place because the sounds that are coming out of my mouth are shameful. 

“That’s right.. who’s my little slut,” he said still holding my hair while the other one slapped my ass. 

“Me.. I’m your.. little slut..” I said, trying to catch my breath. 

“Ah! Rintarō..!” I said before feeling my release and feeling his after a moment. 

After exiting, he then flipped me like it was nothing and kissed me. 

“I didn’t like your attitude earlier,” he said before going down on my neck planting quick kisses. 

“I’m sorry...” I said feeling guilty. 

“Mhhhm.. I’m not finish fucking you though,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 will be up very soon hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up very soon! (Yes, I promise I will post it ASAP!!)


End file.
